


Doctor McCoy to the Transporter Room

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is surprised when he is called urgently to the transporter room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor McCoy to the Transporter Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



> With many grateful thanks to my beta notluvulongtime for wrestling this together for me.

“Doctor McCoy to the Transporter Room.”

Bones groaned when he heard the comm and grabbed his emergency med pack.  It was always bad news when he was needed in the Transporter Room -- and usually for serious injuries that couldn’t wait for the patient to be transferred to Sick Bay.

He ran all the way there and demanded, slightly breathlessly, that the ensign tell him everything they knew.

“It’s Mr Spock, doctor, but there’s no further details.”

Wonderful; not just a senior officer, but a green-blooded one at that.  Could it get any worse?

He watched as Spock materialised and tried to make sense of what he was seeing.  For someone who was seriously injured, Spock appeared to be standing completely upright, although there was clearly something by his side.  Maybe he was being supported?  No; it was a small child, who Spock was holding by the hand.

Oh ***, not any small child, but Joanna, his daughter.  What was she doing here?  Bones knelt down and opened his arms and the little girl ran into them.

“Daddy, Daddy,” she said, before dissolving into tears. 

Bones held her close and then picked her up.  He looked across at Spock.

“I suggest, Doctor McCoy, that you take her back to your quarters.  I will explain later.  As far as I am aware, she is not physically injured, apart from a few bruises, but the circumstances surrounding her arrival here are not ideal.”

*****

Later, once Bones had provided Joanna with suitable food and plenty of cuddles and she was fast asleep in his bed, Kirk and Spock joined him in his quarters.

“What happened?” Bones asked Spock.  He spoke quietly, not wishing to disturb the sleeping child.

“You will be aware, doctor,” Spock began “that I was on Pteradrios to act as an observer to the negotiations currently underway between the Vron and the Veronians.”

Bones nodded vaguely, but Spock logically assumed that the doctor paid little attention to activities outside the spaceship unless there was a chance of casualties and elaborated anyway.

“The Vron have begun opening up sections of their planet to other alien life who come for the colloquial “body and mind refreshment breaks.”  The atmosphere provides some form of complete physical and mental overhaul.  Unfortunately, the areas that the Vron are using for the equivalent of “health spas” on Old Earth were traditionally used by the Veronians, who resent the incursion onto their lands.  This resentment frequently takes the form of violent action, which has recently escalated.”

Spock looked across at Kirk, presumably for confirmation that his simplified analysis of the situation was sufficient.

“Carry on,” Bones’ tersely replied, his impatience evident.

“Mid-discussion, survivors of the latest attack were brought in.  The Vron, wishing to emphasise the hostile nature of the Veronians, showed us the list of who had been injured and the extent of their injuries.  I recognised two names; your ex-wife, who had been killed in the attack, and your daughter.  The Vron intend to keep the victims in isolation until they can present them as part of their defence for their counter-attacks on the Veronians.  It did not occur to me that that would be in any way beneficial to your daughter, so I claimed that I had been recalled to the Enterprise and collected the girl before anyone could process her.”

“Spock, are you telling me that you abducted Joanna?” Kirk exclaimed.

“It would appear so, Captain.”

“What happens now?” Bones found it hard to keep the apprehension out of his voice.  He had just been re-united with his daughter and feared that they would be separated once again very soon.

“I’ll do everything I can to keep you two together,” Kirk said.

Bones considered.  “I should be able to find a medical post on a settlement somewhere.  I’d understand if you asked us to leave as soon as possible.”

“If I may make a recommendation,” Spock interrupted.  “In view of her rather unorthodox departure from the planet, I would suggest that Joanna does not return immediately.  It would seem logical for her to remain on the Enterprise with her father until a suitable alternative occupation for the doctor has been acquired.  In the meantime, we remain in need of a competent chief medical officer, therefore Dr McCoy should continue in that post.”

“You do realise that it could take time for Bones to find that position,” Kirk said thoughtfully.

“Of course, Captain.”

 


End file.
